Potassium channels play an important role in membrane potential. Among the different types of potassium channels are the ATP-sensitive (K.sub.ATP -) channels which are regulated by changes in the intracellular concentration of adenosine triphosphate. The K.sub.ATP -channels have been found in cells from various tissues such as cardiac cells, pancreatic-cells, skeletal muscles, smooth muscles, central neurones and adenohypophysis cells. The channels have been associated with diverse cellular functions for example hormone secretion (insulin from pancreatic beta-cells, growth hormone and prolactin from adenohypophysis cells), vasodilation (in smooth muscle cells), cardiac action potential duration, neurotransmitter release in the central nervous system.
Modulators of the K.sub.ATP -channels have been found to be of importance for the treatment of various diseases. Certain sulfonylureas which have been used for the treatment of non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus act by stimulating insulin release through an inhibition of the K.sub.ATP -channels on pancreatic beta-cells.
The potassium channel openers, which comprise a heterogeneous group of compounds, have been found to be able to relax vascular smooth muscles and have therefore been used for the treatment of hypertension.
In addition, potassium channel openers can be used as bronchodilators in the treatment of asthma and various other diseases.
Furthermore, potassium channel openers have been shown to promote hair growth, and have been used for the treatment of baldness.
Potassium channel openers are also able to relax urinary bladder smooth muscle and therefore, can be used for the treatment of urinary incontinence. Potassium channel openers which relax smooth muscle of the uterus can be used for treatment of premature labour.
Since some K.sub.ATP -openers are able to antagonize vasospasms in basilar or cerebral arteries the compounds of the present invention can be used for the treatment of vasospastic disorders such as subarachnoid hemorrhage and migraine.
Potassium channel openers hyperpolarize neurons and inhibit neurotransmitter release and it is expected that the present compounds can be used for the treatment of various diseases of the central nervous system, e.g. epilepsia, ischemia and neurodegenerative diseases, and for the management of pain.
Recently, it has been shown that diazoxide (7-chloro-3-methyl-2H-1,2,4-benzothiadiazine 1,1-dioxide) and certain 3-(alkylamino)-4H-pyrido4,3-e!-1,2,4-thiadiazine 1,1-dioxide derivatives inhibit insulin release by an activation of K.sub.ATP -channels on pancreatic beta-cells (Pirotte B. et al. Biochem. Pharmacol, 47, 1381-1386 (1994); Pirotte B. et al., J. Med. Chem., 36, 3211-3213 (1993). Diazoxide has furthermore been shown to delay the onset of diabetes in BB-rats (Vlahos W D et al. Metabolism 40, 39-46 (1991). In obese zucker rats diazoxide has been shown to decrease insulin secretion and increase insulin receptor binding and consequently improve glucose tolerance and decrease weight gain (Alemzadeh R. et al. Endocrinol. 133, 705-712, 1993). It is expected that such potassium channel openers can be used for treatment of diseases characterised by an overproduction of insulin and for the treatment and prevention of diabetes.